A Death In Hinamizawa
by OhNoesTheInterwebisBroken
Summary: Hanyu is hanged after the Watanagashi Festival. Rika and her friends are shocked. No one knows who killed her. Will they ever find out, or is the killer actually one of them? Bad at summaries, and beginner at making stories.
1. Prologue Part One

****I don't own any of the characters, nor the game/anime/manga.** I got the idea of this story from a picture I saw on which shows Hanyu hanged and Rika just in shock. Oh yeah, in this story, the group already knows Hanyuu is a god.**

PROLOGUE PART ONE

As Rika, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko and Rena were walking across the glowing town of Hinamizawa, the only source of light that they crossed paths with were the streetlights.

"The festival was so much fun, Rika-chan." Rena said cheerfully. "But I wonder why Hanyu couldn't come to your performance.."

"What do you mean, Rena?" Rika asked her friend. "I thought that Hanyu was there in the festival?" They all nodded in disagreement. Rika seemed worried because her friend, the one who helped them escape Takano's clutches, wasn't there in her festival performance. As they kept on walking, they saw something horrid.

"H-h-h…" Rika murmured loudly. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Hanyu?" She dropped down on her knees and her eyes started to fill up with tears. In a shocking scene, all of them saw Hanyu hanged in a street pole close to a telephone booth with a rope tightened on her neck, causing red skid marks on her neck.

"Is…this..even real?" She said to her self. A few seconds later, Rika fainted.

"Rika!" Keiichi screamed and ran up to his friend, holding her head softly with his hands.

"I think she fainted.. From seeing this.." Satoko said, still looking up at Hanyu. "We should get her home." Keiichi put Rika's hands over his shoulders and carried her, while holding her legs up too.

"But.. What are we going to do about Hanyu? Shouldn't we call someone! Shouldn't we? Shouldn't we!" Rena screamed in a panicky voice.

"Rena! Calm down.. Will do something about it.." Mion said to her in a stern voice. "But first, we gotta bring Rika home. Satoko, you will help her, right?" Satoko nodded her head while looking up at Rika, then at Hanyu.

"Why would someone ever do this to Hanyu?" Keiichi said, starting to cry, while still holding Rika. "What kind of person would do this? This person… must be.. A monster.." He looked at his friends then looked at the trail that goes to Rika's and Satoko's house.

"We should go.. You guys take care of Rika, while Rena, Mion, and I go to the police station." Shion and Satoko nodded and Shion grabbed a hold of Rika while Satoko held Rika's hand.

"We'll meet you guys at our house." Satoko said in a worried voice. "We'll help Rika out." As they started on the trail, Keiichi and his friends ran as fast as they could to the police station.

"Poor Rika.." Rena said quietly as they ran to the police station. They were only a yard away from getting to the police station.

"You mean poor Hanyu, right Rena?" Mion added. As they all got to the police station, they hurried quickly to the inside of the station, pushing each other to get inside first. Keiichi got inside the station first, and saw Oishi talking to someone on the phone.

"Oishi. We need to talk to you." Mion said in a stern and demanding voice.

"Not right now kid, I have important business to talk about.." Oishi said in a raspy voice. Rena started to whimper in an uncomfortable tone.

"Hanyu hung herself!" Rena blurted out. Oishi put down the phone and looked at them with a puzzled look.

"What the hell! Tell me where she is! Now!" Oishi demanded. Oishi let them all into his car as Keiichi told him where Hanyu was located. As they got to the phone booth where Hanyu was hanged, Oishi's mouth opened wide as he saw the sight of her swinging side to side with her dead body still hanging in the street pole.

"She's dead.." Keiichi told him quietly. They all saw the lifeless sight of her eyes, and all of their mouths opened wide too.

"I'm calling the investigators to you know.. Investigate about this.." Oishi said as he got his walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"You kids get some rest. Try and uhh.. Forget about this incident. Unless the investigators ask you about this.. Do any of you know how this happened to her?" Oishi asked them.

"No. Not at all. We just came from the festival and then we saw this." Mion said.

"Well all right. Get on going home right now. And just.. Yeah.." Oishi said as he got into his car. As the engine started roaring, he waved the three teenagers goodbye. They waved back to him, but as he left, the three started walking slowly to Satoko and Rika's house.

****Any tips of how I can improve my writing? Still a beginner of making stories****


	2. Prologue Part Two

****I don't own the characters nor the manga/anime/game.** **

PROLOGUE PART TWO

As they walked to their house, the three friends never bothered to talk about anything as they walked. As they got to the house, they saw that the light was on, and that Rika was still asleep. Rena rang the doorbell and Shion opened the door to let them in.

"So what happened when you got to the police station?" Shion asked them.

"We told Oishi, he saw it.. Too.." Mion mumbled. "He said that people will investigate of what happened to her.."

"Someone's a monster.. Hanyu saved us. From Fate. Takano is gone from Hinamizawa, so she couldn't have done that.." Keiichi said as he banged the floor. "Do you think she might've-"

"Don't say that.." Satoko pleaded Keiichi. "Hanyu would never do that.. Someone must've hanged her.. But who? Just who?" For a few minutes, they were all quiet. Suddenly, they heard Rika yawning.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Rika asked Satoko. She looked around and saw her friends around her. "Why are all of you here? What happened? I just had a bad dream.. More like a nightmare.. It was about Hanyu.. Where is she anyways?" She looked around the whole room and saw Hanyu nowhere.

"Rika.." Satoko said. "Hanyu's dead.." Rika's eyes opened very wide, and her pupils started to flicker from disbelief.

"No.." Rika said, her eyes started to fill up in tears again. "You guys are lying. You're all just kidding, right? Com' on.. Hanyu, I know you're in here. You're just hiding somewhere.." She saw that all her friends weren't kidding, and she started to shake her head in disbelief again.

"Who.. Killed her? One of you should know!" Rika screamed at them.

"Rika-chan," Rena said calmly. "we don't know who killed her. Keiichi was thinking that maybe she might have-"

"No! She wouldn't! She couldn't have done that!" Rika said, tears dripping down her face like a waterfall. "She couldn't have done that!" Keiichi walked closer to Rika and hugged her, trying to make her calm down.

"I'm sorry, Rika-chan. We didn't mean to offend you.." Keiichi whispered to her ear. As she cried, she felt comfort from him and held gripped his shirt tightly and closer to her as she cried. A few seconds later, she sniffled and looked up at her friends who were worried about her and Hanyu.

"I'm sorry guys. For screaming at you.." Rika said as she let go of Keiichi. "I didn't mean to.."

"We know that, Rika. We all know how you're feeling, that's why." Satoko said to her, hugging her.

"Yeah, just remember that we're all here for you. And that we'll find out who killed her.." Keiichi said, hugging her again. "I'll promise that to you." Shion, Mion, and Rena went up to Rika too and hugged her.

"Yes, we all promise that. Right guys? We all promise Rika that we'll all find out who killed her.." Rena asked them. They all nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Rika said quietly. "We will find out what had happened.."


	3. Chapter One

***I don't own any characters nor the manga/anime/game* **

Chapter One

It was a beautiful, summer day at Hinamizawa. Rika, Satoko, and Hanyu were walking to school while talking about the preparations for the Watanagashi-Festival.

"Oh, I can't wait! But, don't you think that there will be another murder and disappearance this year too?" Satoko asked them as they walked to school.

"We beat Takano. It was her all along. I bet that there won't be any more murders or disappearances for the first time.." Rika told her.

"Yeah. We've all beat Takano, and so there's peace in Hinamizawa for the first time." Hanyu said as she smiled at her friends. They all still remembered the time they defeated Takano last year before the festival. It was so exciting, for all of them. They've defeated the person who's the real mastermind of everything. As they got to their school, they all saw Keiichi with Rena, Mion, and Shion talking.

"Hey guys!" Rena said cheerfully. "Are you ready for this year's festival, Rika?" Rika nodded.

"Of course. And Hanyu bet that there won't be anymore deaths or disappearances anymore since Takano is gone. For good." Rika told her.

"Yes, I still remember the day we've defeated her." Keiichi said happily.

"Of course we all do, Kei-chan." Shion replied. As they talked about their victory over Takano, the bell rang for class. For the whole day, the group of friends were too excited for the festival.

"Just three more days left, right Rika?" Keiichi asked her as school ended. "Are you prepared?" He asked her.

"Yes, Keiichi." Rika said happily while packing her stuff. As they all walked home, Hanyu was the only one who was quiet while they walked to their house.

"Hanyu-chan, you've been quiet the whole time we've been walking. What's wrong?" Rena asked her.

"Nothing.." Hanyu told her. She was lying, but she didn't want her friends to be worried of her problem. As Keiichi, Rena, Mion, and Shion were already at their homes, Hanyu , Rika, and Satoko were still walking to their house. As they got to their house, Satoko went to sleep quickly as they got home. It was only Rika and Hanyu who were still awake. When Satoko was asleep, Rika would usually drink some sake secretly, except Hanyu knew that she did, since she was a spirit. More like a guarding angel to Rika.

"Phew, it's a good thing I'm human now, so our minds aren't linked anymore. Or else.." Hanyu jokingly commented to Rika while she drank sake.

"Yes, but that would usually keep you quiet.." Rika added. Hanyu's face turned red with embarrassment since she remembered that when Rika would usually drink sake or something spicy, it would shut her up.

"Rika, I have to tell you something.." Hanyu said in a shy voice. "Something, important.." Rika looked up at Hanyu, and her voice suddenly changed from her personality that she mostly shows to her friends, back into her true personality.

"What is it, Hanyu?" Rika asked in a stern voice. Hany whimpered as Rika glared at her.

"Someone is going to be killed. When it's the Watanagashi-Festival.." Hanyu blurted out. But not too loud, so she wouldn't wake Satoko up.

"But you said that there won't be anymore deaths or disappearances anymore. Ever since Takano is gone." Rika said angrily.

"Yes, but there's one difference.." Hanyu mentioned to Rika. "There won't be a disappearance. But just a death."

"So finding the culprit will be easy, am I correct?" Rika asked her. Hanyu looked at the window, staring at the moon.

"No.. This isn't like any other murder than like what happened in the other worlds.. It's a suicide.." Hanyu said, staring at the moon.

"Tomitake did suicide.. Have you not remembered?" Rika told her.

"No! Remember that Takano made him do that? But it's just a suicide.. By hanging.."

"How do you know this?" Rika asked her suspiciously.

"The whole time I was quiet, was when I had my vision. But it was too blurry. I didn't even know who was the person who committed the suicide.." Hanyu said sadly.

"Well, you better know who it is! So we can save them, Hanyu!" Rika said angrily and dropped down the sake and climbed on top of the window sill.

"I can't! I've tried to many times! It's just too blurry to know who it is! It didn't look like any of us, just to let you know.." Hanyu said in a frustrated voice.

"Hanyu.. You need to. You said you've wanted peace… If only you can.." Rika said and jumped off the window sill and lay her head down the pillow of the bed.

"Hanyu, you should get some sleep, we need it.." She said as she yawned.

"Okay, Rika." Hanyu said. But Hanyu didn't go to sleep, she pretended to as Rika fell asleep. As Rika fell asleep, she stood up and looked up at the moon again.

'_I can't tell Rika.. I just can't. I just have to lie to her.. If I tell her that __**I'm**__ the one who's going to kill myself, she'll be devastated. I can appear as a spirit to her, but not a human anymore, but I'll do that in a surprise visit.'_

She looked at Rika, as she slept, with soft, quiet snores.

'_I need to tell her that in this world, I need to kill myself.. But I need to do it like someone made me do it.. Because as if I was emotional about something.. Like a fight..'_


	4. Chapter Two

***I don't own any characters nor the manga/anime/game***

**Chapter Two**

It was five hours left until the festival, Hanyu was nervous of telling Rika who it was going to do suicide.

'Five hours left_..' _Hanyu thought. _'What am I going to do?'_

As Hanyu and Rika walked around the trail to their house with Satoko, Hanyu just whimpered with sadness, thinking about the what fate has brought to her. Rika and Satoko noticed Hanyu whimper practically the whole day.

"Hanyu, what's wrong?" Satoko asked. "You've been whimpering the whole day, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand Satoko.." Hanyu sighed. Satoko held her chin up high and walked away as Hanyu said that. Rika looked at Satoko and told her to wait up but couldn't, then looked at Hanyu.

"Hanyu-chan, what's wrong?" Rika said in her childish voice. Hanyu looked up at her, then sighed.

"It's about the festival." Hanyu told her.

"What about the festival? Have you found out who will kill themselves?" Rika questioned Hanyu in her real voice. Hanyu was quiet as Rika asked her that. "Have you!" Rika yelled.

"No… the vision, it's still blurry.." Hanyu lied to her. Rika actually believed it as Hanyu said that.

"Well, you better know who it is, or else…" Rika said as she gritted her teeth. "You're a god! Your visions haven't been blurry before! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.. Maybe it's because for hundreds of years, we've been doing this, and I'm practically a hundred-thousand years old, but my spirit form, and my human form makes me into a child.." Hanyu told her.

"No, it couldn't be that.. It must be something else.." Rika told her.

"Why do I even have to tell you who it is, Rika? It's no one important." Hanyu yelled at her. Rika was shocked as she has never heard Hanyu yell at her for no reason.

"It's important, Hanyu.. Don't you remember that you said you wanted peace?"

"I do, but it's no one important… Someone who's pathetic and stupid enough to do it.. Like Takano.." Hanyu said as she clenched her fists.

"Who then?" Rika asked her.

"Someone.." Hanyu said as she turned her head around to not look at Rika.

"Hanyu, you really need to tell me."

"Why! I said that it's no one important! And if I did tell you, you wouldn't care. Even if this person's fate is ended this year, no one will disappear, since it's this person's fault for doing this to themselves."

"Hanyu! Tell me!" Rika was getting angrier since Hanyu wouldn't tell her who it was.

"No need, you should already know.. Haven't you seen a pattern to see who dies in every world we've been through?" Hanyu told Rika.

"In the first world, it was Keiichi. Second was mostly everyone including you. Third world was everyone again. Fourth one was all of us again. Then it repeated again, it was Keiichi, then everyone. It took many years to change what fate has brought us, Rika.." Rika was getting angry.

"Enough of what you're saying! I don't see any pattern at all." Rika clenched her fists again.

"It's obvious that you don't remember every world we've been in.." Hanyu said quietly to Rika.

"Please tell me who it is, Hanyu.. You're visions aren't getting blurry at all.." Rika told her. Hanyu turned around just to not look at Rika again. Rika started to throw a fit as if she was a child again and yelled at Hanyu.

"Hanyu.." Rika said quietly, but in an angry, stern voice as the cicadas started to cry again. It was turning sunset and you could see the silhouette of Hanyu's horns as she turned away from Rika.

"What is it, Furude?" Hanyu asked Rika with an angry voice.

"I wish that you're the one who's going to die in the festival. And I mean it." Rika said with an angry glare in her eyes as she walked away from Hanyu. Hanyu just looked back at Rika who was walking away from her. After Rika was gone, tears started to fill up her eyes.

'_I'm sorry I had to do that, Rika.. But it's what fate wants us to do..' _

Five hours later, it was time for the festival. Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Hanyu were having food eating contests before Rika's performance. As they had the contests, Hanyu wasn't being competitive and just ate slowly. Her friends noticed that she wasn't being the usual Hanyu they knew as they were doing their contests and games.

"Hanyu-chan, what's wrong?" Rena asked her friend. "Why aren't you being as cheery like usual?"

"Nothing, Rena-chan." Hanyu told her. "It's nothing, guys, I'm just not in the mood this year." She said as she threw her food away. As they all stood their, they saw Rika walking on the trail wearing her miko outfit, and waved hi to them. Hanyu didn't bother to see Rika's face, but knew that Rika was sad that she ignored her. She saw that it was getting darker and knew that it was time to go to the performance.

'_Fate has brought us here, and I have to finish it'_ Hanyu thought. As her friends walked to the performance, Hanyu snuck away from them and strayed away into the crowd. As she pushed everyone away from her, she knew where she could find the nearest rope where she could tie into her neck. Tears started to fill up her eyes again since she knew that she had to kill herself. As she ran into the forest, she looked inside the bushes close to the cave that was in the forest and found the rope. As she held the rope, she checked behind her back just to see if there was anyone who saw her.

'_That was close.. No one saw me go here.. I guess everyone is at the festival. Again, I'm very sorry Rika. I don't mean to do this, but I have to.'_

As she got outside of the area where the festival was, she was already close to the police station. As she walked by, she saw the telephone booth, where Keiichi killed himself in one of the worlds Rika and her were in.

'_I can still remember him killing himself"_ Hanyu said in her mind as she shuddered just thinking about it. She looked up at the street pole where she was to be hanging herself. She thought hard to see how she could hang herself and noticed that she could climb on top of the phone booth, try and tie the rope onto the street pole, tie it to her neck, and just jump. She gulped as she climbed on top of the phone booth and looked on top of the street pole. She swung the rope and tied a knot onto the street pole. As she finished tying the knot on the rope, she put the rope onto her neck and started to tie it slowly. She gulped again and started to remember the good times she had with her friends. As she stepped forward, she looked at the cement sidewalk and then the street pole.

'_Rika.. Goodbye..' She thought as she jumped._


	5. Chapter Three

***I don't own any of the characters nor the manga/anime/chapter***

Chapter Three

The day after Hanyu's death:

"Rika is still in the hospital.. She's still shocked.." Rena told her friends as they were outside of the Furude Shrine, the moon shining above them.

"Poor Rika.." Satoko cried.

"We all are shocked, aren't we?" Keiichi told all of them. They nodded their heads in unison.

"I wish we can find out who the killer is…" Keiichi told them. "What if.. It's one of us.. And the Hinamizawa Syndrome, is just-"

"Don't say that!" Satoko said. "Not any of us would ever want to hurt Hanyu.."

"Kei-chan, are you all right?" Mion asked him.

"Of course I am, but I am just a bit tired.." He told them. "well I'm going home guys, so bye.." he said as he waved his friends goodbye. As Keiichi walked home in the trail, he noticed silhouettes following him. Silhouettes that looked like Hanyu's.

'_What the hell? What are these silhouettes that are following me?'_ He thought. He looked around again and saw many shadows lurking above him, and around the trees.

"If there's someone playing a prank on me, like Mion, then stop it. We can't make fun of Hanyu.." He said, in a scared voice. The shadows seemed to lurk closer as he walked away faster, seeing the light from his house. As he ran faster, his heart beat was becoming faster and faster. Suddenly, he tripped over a rock, which caused a scratch on his face.

"My god… What did I step on?" He said as he wiped blood off his face. The shadows were still there and Keiichi ran faster, away from the forest. As he got home, he slammed the door, panting hard. He looked around and saw that his parents weren't at home. He went inside the kitchen and saw a note in the fridge.

'_Dear Keiichi, your father and I have gone to Tokyo for a meeting. We will see you next week. Make sure not to open the door for any strangers. _

_- Mom'_

As he read the note, he heard noises coming from outside the window. He peered into the reflection coming from the inside of the kitchen and saw a glimpse of someone outside who looked like Hanyu, standing in his father's driveway, and she was crying.

"Hanyu?" He said to himself. The girl did not turn around as he saw her standing by herself, she kept on crying as he looked.

'_This is creepy.. Should I go outside? If I do, what will happen?' _He thought to himself. As Keiichi opened the door slowly, the girl who looked like Hanyu was still crying. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he went closer to the girl.

'_Wait.. Hanyu is dead.. How can this be?'_ He touched the girl's shoulder as he got closer to her. He gasped as he saw her turn around.

"Hello, Keiichi!" The girl said to him. He was still in shock, as he saw maggots coming out from the girl's neck. The girl kept scratching her neck as she spoke.

"What's wrong, Keiichi?" She asked him as she walked closer to him, still scratching her neck, and maggots big and small falling out, with blood also trickling out of her neck.

"No.." Keiichi said softly to her. "You can't be… Y-y-you're… dead.." She gave an evil grin as he said that.

"Keiichi, don't be so pathetic.." She said scratching her neck harder, still smiling. She touched his chest and had an even wider smile.

"I'm not dead.. That wasn't me…" She told him.

"Th-th-then.. Who was it then?" She giggled softly after he asked that question. Suddenly, rain started to fall and thunder shook the night.

"I can't tell you.." She said in a happy singing tone. "You'll have to find out by yourself.."

"You can't be real.." Keiichi said, his voice starting to get louder.

"But I am.." She said, still smiling. She went much closer to him, touching his right hand with hers. Keiichi flinched as he felt her hand as cold as ice. Keiichi's eyes widened and pushed her away, running back to the inside of his house, for safety. As he peered out the window again, hiding, he saw her walking away, but looking back waving.

'_Shit.. What just happened?' _He said in his mind. He held the back of his hand to his chest and felt his heart beating much more than before. He looked around again, and ran up to the phone. He was going to call Mion and Shion. He turned on the TV and went into the comedy channel, just to relax as the rain poured, and the thunder striking the dark sky.

"Hello?" Shion yawned on the phone. "Kei-chan, why are you calling at this time?"

"I-I-I just.. Saw Hanyu.. And I'm serious about this, dammit!" Keiichi told her. He heard her gasp as he told her that.

"How? She's dead?" Shion said in a scared voice.

"I don't know…. I saw her outside my house crying, I saw maggots.. Coming out of her neck.. She said that she wasn't dead.. And the Hanyu we saw wasn't her.. And it was someone else.." Keiichi shivered as he told her this.

"Kei-chan, do you want to sleepover at our house? I'll come get your right now." Shion told him bravely.

"But.. What if you see Hanyu? What if she ki-"

"Keiichi, I'll be careful. I promise." She told him and hung up. Keiichi's eyes widened again as he heard the thunder rumble across the raining sky. He took deep breaths and tried to relax by watching TV. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a knocking on the door. As he opened the door, he gasped as he saw something horrible. It was Shion, but there was a knife stabbed behind her back.

"Kei-chan.." Shion murmured as she coughed up blood. Keiichi had to think fast. He had a first aid kit and wanted to get it, but he knew he couldn't leave Shion here to die in the rain. He gently put her hands over his neck and held her legs to carry her.

"Shion, please hold on.." Keiichi cried as they went inside and laid her softly in his couch. He ran quickly to the bathroom to find the first-aid kit and saw it quickly. He knew that there was some medicine and tools that can help him take out the knife without hurting Shion, and some medicine to help he heal. He grabbed the kit fast and went to Shion.

"Kei.." Shion moaned in a painful tone. Keiichi took out the knife slowly while telling Shion to hold on. After 10 minutes of helping his friend, he wrapped a bandage around her back, telling her to rest while he got a blanket.

"Wait, Keiichi." Shion grabbed his arm before he went to his bedroom to get a blanket. "Don't leave me here.."

"I need to get a blanket for you. You need to get warm and I have some extra clothes for you too." He told her, holding her hand tightly.

"Thank you, for helping me Keiichi." She said, trying to smile. "But, please stay here for right now.. Stay here for a few minutes and then you can get the blanket and clothes."

"Shion.. As your friend, I need to protect you. And I promise you'll be safe. I'll run as fast as I can to get what you need. Your clothes are all wet, and you need new ones." Keiichi told her.

"Okay, just be quick.." She groaned. He nodded solemnly and ran as fast as he could to get the blanket and extra clothes from his room. As he got back into the living room, he saw that Shion was fast asleep, snoring softly. He smiled at her as he held the blanket and clothes. As she slept, he started to put the blanket over her and put the clothes on the table.

'_Now what do I do about these clothes? Should I just wake her up?'_ He thought as he put the blanket over his friend's cold, wet body. He noticed that her clothes were really wet as he put the blanket over her gently. As he was done putting the blanket over her, he put his hand over her shoulder, gently moving it to wake her up.

"Mhhh…Kei-chan?" She yawned as she woke up. "Oh, are these the clothes that you wanted to give me?" She said as he gave her the clothes. "Thank you.." She told him.

"You're welcome. Now if you need anything else, just tell me." He said and gave her a smile.

"Actually, I do.." She told him.

"With what?" Keiichi told her. He saw that she started to blush after he asked her what she needs help with. She looked at the clothes, then looked slowly at him. Keiichi knew what she meant as she did that. He started to blush too.

"Oh, that.." He said as he blushed even more. "Well, just to let you know, I'm not a pervert, and last time, I had to help Satoko get into her clothes too when she got injured."

"Well that's good, Kei-chan. I knew that you wouldn't be one.." She gave him a playful smile as she said that.

"Well, do you want to start now?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Well, can you help me take my shirt off?" She asked him. He gasped as she asked him to do that.

"Weird.. A girl never asked me that before.." He told her as he took of her shirt slowly, which revealed her black bra. He grabbed the shirt from the table and handed it to her. As she put it on, all that Keiichi could do was stare.

"I thought you said that you weren't a pervert.." Shion giggled as Keiichi stared at her. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I am not a pervert! I was testing you.." He said in an embarrassed voice.

"Mhmm.. Yeah, sure Kei-chan." She said and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Now I need you to help me pull down my umm…. Skirt.." He shrugged and started to unbutton the skirt slowly.

'_I would never be a pervert about this.. I mean, of course she needs help doing this because someone, or something stabbed her back..' _

As he unbuttoned it, he guessed that she would have matching underwear, and he was right. He quickly shook his head again and handed her the shorts.

"I'm impressed Kei-chan." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You certainly are not a pervert at all…" Keiichi started to blush again, which made his face turn red.

"Well, you better get some rest. If you want me to sleep here in the couch just in case, I will." He said to her.

"Yeah, I need you to be with me.." She told him. "By the way, when you said that if I do see Hanyu, I better watch out.."

"Yeah.. Why? Wait… Did-?" He asked her. She nodded and rubbed her back with the back of her hand.

"This is creepy, Keiichi.. Hanyu's dead, but someone.. Or something is impersonating her.."

"What if it-" Keiichi said. Shion told him she thought so too.

"Wow.. I wonder why this thing is acting like her.. We should watch our backs.." He told her.

"Yeah, I really think we should." She told him. She leaned her head over his shoulders again, yawning softly. She then put her hands around his neck.

"Shion, what are you doing?" Keiichi asked her.

"I'm really tired, sorry Kei-chan.." She yawned as she stroked his hair with her soft fingers while her arms were still wrapped around him.

A few minutes later, both of them fell asleep in the couch, both in each other's arms while the TV and lights were still on. As they slept in each others arms, they didn't know that they were being watched by the girl who looked like Hanyu, who was outside the window glaring at them.

"I swear.. I will kill both of those imbeciles.." The girl who looked like Hanyu murmured to herself as rain poured all over her and as she watched the two fall asleep. "All we need is a little jealousy… And those two will be separated.." In her eyes, she had a reflection of the two sleeping together, and Mion seeing them sleeping in each others arms. But both of the two friends knew that there wasn't anything going on between them. Shion still had her love for Satoshi, and Keiichi had his love for Mion.

**If you think that I was making a KeiichixShion pairing, no I wasn't. MionxKeiichi and RenaxKeiichi are my one and only pairings. Also KeiichixSatoshi XD.**


	6. Chapter Four

***Sorry for the long update. School work and other stuff. At least it's summer time and I could work on this much more***

Chapter Four

The sun started to rise and the light shone through Keiichi's eyes as he and Shion slept. Keiichi yawned and tried to rub his eyes, but as he opened his eyes slowly, he noticed that his arms were held tightly by Shion, who was still asleep.

"Shion." he whispered into her ear with a sleepy voice. "Wake up, it's already morning." He didn't actually know if it was morning or not, but it seemed like it was. He tried moving his hands and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Ugh… Kei-chan, what is it?" She said sleepily. She looked up and saw that she fell asleep in his arms. She gasped and sat straight up and moved to the edge of the couch.

"K-k-k Kei-chan! I didn't mean to fall asleep in your arms." She said with an embarrassed voice.

"It's okay Shion." Keiichi chuckled. As he stood up, he stretched his arms and looked out the window. It was sunny and he saw flowers blooming in his front yard. He felt his stomach grumble and looked at the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast, Shion?" He asked her as she sat, twiddling her fingers.

"Yes please, Keiichi." She said happily, but still in a tired voice.

As they ate breakfast, all they could talk about was what happened to them last night.

"Do you think that was really Hanyu, Shion?" Keiichi asked her as they ate some cereal.

"I don't really know, Hanyu would never do that to us.." Shion told him. He looked at his cereal and grumbled.

"Ugh… Well don't you think that we should talk to Rika about this?" He asked her as she ate her cereal slowly.

"Well yes, Hanyu is Rika's friend." Keiichi nodded as he ate more breakfast.

After they finished eating breakfast, they got dressed, Shion told Keiichi that it's fine if she wore her clothes from last night, but Keiichi objected, thinking that his other friends would be wondering why there was blood stains in her attire. He then stopped objecting, saying that he shouldn't argue with a girl about clothing. As they got outside, they saw Mion and Rena walking to Keiichi's house. As they walked towards the two girls, Shion hid behind Keiichi and tugged on his shirt, asking him to let her hide behind him because she didn't want her own sister to be worried so suddenly and ask what happened.

"I told you so…" He whispered into her ear as she hid behind him, holding tightly on his red shirt. As Rena and Mion came closer to Keiichi, waving hi to him, they noticed Shion hiding behind him.

"Sis, what's wrong? Why are you hiding behind Kei-chan right now?" Mion asked her sister. She peeked over Keiichi to see why Shion was hiding. Her eyebrows frowned as she still didn't know why Shion was acting this way. So she pulled and tugged Shion off of Keiichi's back, but Shion wouldn't let go. Rena just stood there and sighed, not knowing what was going on. A few seconds later, Shion gasped as she couldn't hold on to Keiichi's back and saw Mion with a worried look, seeing the blood on her twin sister' clothes.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Mion stuttered as she gazed at the sight of the blood stain. Her eyes darted on Keiichi and she started to grit her teeth.

"Keiichi Maebara!" She yelled at him, pointing her finger and holding her sister tightly. Shion tried to push away from Mion, but knew that she couldn't get away from the tight grasp.

"Mii-chan, it's not what you think.." She told her sister, as she still held Shion tightly.

"You're lying Shion.. Keiichi was the only one with you last night, wasn't he!" She yelled. Still glaring at Keiichi with an angry stare.

"No… He helped me recover…" She told Mion, finally tearing away from the tight grasp. She ran to Keiichi and stood by him.

"What do you mean?" Mion asked her sister, still worried.

"We can't explain it to you.. Because you won't believe us.." Shion told her sister in a calm voice.

"Just tell us! Please, I'll believe you, Shi-chan!" Rena blurted out. She must've been bored, just standing there in a confused stance.

"Well, Keiichi called me, saying something was wrong. As I got to his house, someone, who looked like Hanyu-"

"Stop." Mion said, raising her hand up before Shion could finish what she was saying. "Hanyu is dead… How is this possible?"

"Let her finish Mion.." Rena said in a hostile voice. "Please go on Shion, I'll take care of your sister if she interrupts you again." She said with a smile. Mion smirked and listened to what Shion was about to say.

"As I said, there was a girl who looked like Hanyu. She even talked like Hanyu. But, she had a knife with her… I rang the doorbell quick, but then she stabbed me… A few seconds later, Keiichi opened the door. Seeing that I was in pain, he carried me inside, and helped me. Through the whole night." She blushed at Keiichi, who just stared at the forest.

"Kei-chan, what are you looking at?" Mion asked him. He didn't respond the first time as he still stared at the forest.

"Keiichi? Hello?" Rena said to him as she waved her hand over his face. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm as she kept waving it, and told all of them to be quiet for awhile and listen carefully to the forest. As they all listened, they heard a piercing scream over at the forest. A flock of crows came flying above them as another scream was heard over the forest.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Rena's arm while he stomped through the forest. Shion and Mion followed in suit as they went inside the forest. As they got inside, they heard the scream again, covering their ears as if it made their ears bleed. Keiichi pointed to the cave and told them to all be quiet. As they tip-toed closer to the cave, they still heard the screaming. They covered their ears as they hid behind a boulder close to the cave, hearing the screams become louder and louder as they got closer to the cave. Keiichi 's head peered behind the boulder, trying to see what was making that scream, and gasped. He hid his head behind the boulder again, and dropped down on the ground, breathing heavily, but quietly. All three of the girls had a worried look and looked at him.

"What did you see?" Mion asked him, worried about what he was going to say. Before he could talk, they all heard the scream become much louder and a large splattering sound. The screams turned into cries, and suddenly, the voice faded away. As they hid behind the boulder, they heard panting and heard something metal drop. They heard the echoes of the metal accessory as they still hid. Suddenly, they saw someone coming out of the cave. They all sighed quietly, knowing that the person wouldn't know that they were there at all.

"It was for her own good…." The person told themselves as they went out of the cave. Keiichi and the others gasped as they recognized the voice.

"_Hanyu.." _They all thought in unison. And it was the person who looked like Hanyu. They knew that it was, by just seeing the long purple hair, the uniform she died in, and the height of the person. Hanyu was panting, holding a bat. Keiichi's eyes grew larger as he saw that it had blood, dripping down from the bat. Rena almost gasped, but Mion covered her mouth. Everything became silent, except for the cicadas. Keiichi found out that he and Shion slept late, because the cicadas only cried when it was the afternoon. Hanyu, looked around smirking as she swung the bat, twirling it clockwise as she ran towards the village. A few minutes later, checking all around their surroundings, they all stopped hiding and looked at each other with surprised faces.

"Was she the one you saw last night?" Mion asked her sister and Keiichi. They both nodded, and looked at the trail which led to the village.

"We have to tell Oishi-" Keiichi said as he started to run towards the trail. Before he could, Mion grabbed his shirt collar tightly and it stopped him from running.

"Do you think that Oishi would believe us? After seeing Hanyu dead already?" She told him in a strict voice. "What are we going to tell him? That Hanyu's ghost came back to curse Hinamizawa?" He nodded no as she still held his collar tightly.

"Then what are we supposed to do then? Shouldn't we tell Rika immediately?" He asked her.

"We should." Rena said in a worried voice. She seemed frightened to see Hanyu after her death. As the three started to run towards the village, Shion stopped them.

"Wait!" She screamed. They all stopped and looked back at her. "Shouldn't we check to see who she killed? We can prove this as evidence Mion. We can show this as evidence." They all walked towards the cave, still remembering the screams they heard as they hid behind the boulder. As they got inside the cave, all three of the girls hid behind Keiichi, scared to see who it was that "Hanyu" murdered.

"Even you're scared, Mion?" He jokingly said as she hid behind him. She punched him lightly on the shoulder as they kept walking inside the cave. Keiichi shuddered as he stared in horror seeing who it was.

"Satoko?" He said with a smile for no reason. His smile then turned into a frown as he saw that there was blood pouring out of her mouth, and that her throat was scratched out. He also shivered as he saw that the left side of her face was dented and her whole body was crippled. Her body was also covered with blood.

"Satoko!" Shion cried as she held the dead girl in her arms. Shion cried and held Satoko tightly, the blood staining her shirt. Mion, Rena, and Keiichi tried to comfort Shion, but as Mion tried to, Shion cried more.

"Why?" She said in a soft voice as she cried, the blood staining her face as she held Satoko's face near her cheek. "Why!" She screamed, her voice echoing the whole cave. Keiichi, Rena, and Mion stood there as they saw their dear friend crying.

"Shion.." Keiichi said as he held his hand on her shoulder as she cried, still holding Satoko's dead body tightly near hers. Shion grabbed Keiichi's shirt with her left hand and pulled him down, so he could hug her. As she cried, tears started to flow into all of their eyes.

"I swear.. I will kill Hanyu… She deserves to die.." She said as she sniffled. Mion and Rena stood there, still crying as Keiichi and Shion held one of Satoko's hands.

"She **does** deserve to die.." Keiichi said in an angry voice. He stopped hugging Shion and let go of Satoko's hands. He looked back at Satoko's dead body and sniffled.

"What are we going to do with Satoko?" He asked all of them as Shion still cried.

"The police might think that **we** killed Satoko.." Rena told them. They all stood there, shocked, confused, and traumatized as they didn't know what to do.

"We have to bury her or throw her in the river.. It's the only way.." Mion said in a stern voice and looked down. Shion stopped crying and glared at her sister with an angry look. Keiichi and Rena glared at her too.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Shion started to scream again, tears running down her face as she still held Satoko. "It's like you're saying that Satoko is like.. Like.. Like a bone you can just easily bury! Or a toy you don't want anymore.." She stared at Satoko, her eyes were still open even if she was dead. "She's our friend.. And I'm like a big sister to her.." Her eyes twinkled as she said that.

"But it's the only-"

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY WAY!" Shion screamed at her sister.

"Shion, please calm down.. I think that it is the only way also.." Keiichi told her. Rena nodded and agreed too. There was complete silence after what Keiichi said. Suddenly, Shion's eyes started to twitch and glared at all of them.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She yelled at them, screaming at all of them and hitting the hard rocky floor, which caused her knuckles to bleed. As she yelled "shut up" to them repeatedly, all of them had a worried look on their face. A few minutes later, Shion became tired of screaming at her friends and noticed that they all had the same expression on their faces. She started to cry again, letting go of Satoko.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She repeated all over and over again, hitting the ground several times. Mion walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"It's okay Shion.." She whispered to her, trying to calm her down. A minute later, Shion started to calm down.

"I guess you're right, Mii-chan.." She said with a smile. "I bet that Satoko would agree with this." As Keiichi lifted up Satoko's body and carried her out of the cave, they all watched out just in case someone saw them. The river was close to the forest which was good. As they were already close to the river, Shion held Satoko's hands again.

As they got to the bridge, Keiichi was instructed by Shion to just throw her body in the river quickly.

"Are you sure? Don't any of you want to say a goodbye to Satoko?" He asked them. They all looked at each other and Rena came walking towards Keiichi.

"Satoko, I hope you won't be angry at us for doing this.." She said with a smile. Mion didn't bother to say anything, and just told Keiichi to drop her body. As the body dropped, Keiichi had a weird feeling. A feeling that had never happened before. He suddenly had a memory. But no, it wasn't a memory from this world. It was from another world.

"_Give me back my nii-nii, Keiichi!" _Satoko said in his memory. She shook the bridge as he only had one hand that was grabbing the railings of the bridge.

"_Fall! Fall to your death!" _She yelled at him. As he was about to lose his grip, he stared into her eyes.

"_Believe me." He said to her before he fell. Suddenly, his memory about that stopped as he heard a splash. Water rose up in the air in the little and he saw Satoko's body sinking into the river. The three girls just looked glum and sighed as they saw their dead friend falling down to the river._

"At least she's in a better place." Keiichi murmured to himself as they left the river.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As the four left the river and the forest, they ran to the police station, to warn Oishi about "Hanyu". Keiichi and the other three didn't want to, since they already threw Satoko's body into the river, but Mion urged them.

"I still think that this is a pathetic idea," Keiichi groaned as they ran through the town, passing people who were wondering what they were doing. "I mean, Oishi's not going to believe us!"

"Oishi **will **believe us once he sees the _evidence_." Mion hissed at him as she ran faster. As they got to the front door of the police station, they panted hard, trying to catch their breaths.

"What evidence?" He said in an annoyed voice, raising an eyebrow at Mion.

"I think that she means that the evidence is the blood that's around the cave." Rena exclaimed.

"Oh, and what happens if Oishi asks where's the body? He'll think that **we **killed Satoko. Not that person who looks like Hanyu.." Keiichi's voice crackled as he said that.

"But…" Mion said as she saw her friends and her sister walking away from the police station.

"What if Hanyu kills more people?" She yelled at them. They all turned their backs at her and glared at her.

"We're not sure if that's Hanyu or not." Shion told her sister in a monotone voice.

"And if _it_ does kill more people, it's not our fault." Rena said in a creepy voice. All of her friends looked at her, because they never heard Rena talk like that to them in that tone of voice.

"Rena is right," Keiichi exclaimed to them as they still stood in front of the police station. "It's not like we're killing the people "Hanyu" is killing." As he finished talking, Oishi came out of the police station, scoffing as he saw them.

"What are you kids doing out here?" He angrily said as he glared at all of them. "Is there a problem? You wanna report something?" He sarcastically said before giving out a hardy laugh.

"No reason," Keiichi lied to him. "We were just walking around the whole town." He gave Oishi a smile, but he knew that Oishi was not impressed.

"Is that so?" He asked them. They all nodded their heads in unison and grinned at the old man. "How'd you two get those stains on your shirts? Also, are those stains blood? Looks like it.." He stared at Keiichi and Shion, who had the blood stains from Satoko's body.

"Oh this is nothing.." Keiichi stuttered. "I just had a little accident while we were taking our walk. It doesn't hurt at all?" He said as he held his stomach, pretending he got hurt.

"I fell too while taking our walk." Shion lied. Oishi smiled at the two and went inside the police station. As they left, Shion and Keiichi sighed and looked at their friends.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Oishi is suspicious." Shion smiled at them.

"Suspicious! He's going to tell our parents! Well in your case, your grandmother!" Keiichi yelled at them. "That wasn't convincing at all! My parents would check my body and see if there was a mark or not, from my "accident".

"Yes, but your parents aren't even at home!" Shion yelled at him. "You're lucky. Grandmother would be furious and ask me questions about why I have this stain on my clothes!"

"If we're lucky, he won't tell.." Rena told them all.

"Rena's right, let's just forget about today, and relax." Mion told them in a calm voice, heading for the junkyard.

"Ooh! Mii-chan wants to go treasure hunting!" Rena said with a smile, having that cute voice she would usually have. She ran up to Mion as they headed off, leaving Keiichi and Shion behind.

"Well I'm going home." Keiichi told Shion as he headed off to the trail.

"Wait!" Shion yelled as she ran up to him. "What am I supposed to do? Grandmother will worry about what happened with my clothes.." She said, still panicking.

"You can come to my house and we can wash the clothes.." He told her in a quiet voice. "If that's okay with you."

"It is! It is!" She repeated. "Thank goodness you're such a good friend!"

As they walked to Keiichi's home, they noticed that nothing weird was going on. No shadows, and no sight of "Hanyu". As they got inside Keiichi's house, everything seemed normal too. Shion suddenly started to strip off her clothes in front of Keiichi as they got to the living room.

"Shion! Go to the bathroom! I don't want to see you do that in front of me! And the windows are also open!" He whined at Shion and closed the curtains.

"You've helped me put on my clothes before, you've even **stripped** me out of my clothes. So why being so annoyed?" She jokingly said as she was half-naked in front of him. He covered his eyes and looked away, opening his eyes as he looked at the stairs.

"Ugh.. I'll go get the clothes for you.. In the meantime, put the clothes in the washing-machine, and uhh.. Cover yourself with the blanket that's on top of the couch. And I mean it." He said as he started to go up the stairs. She did as what he told him too, and turned on the TV. As Keiichi went upstairs, he turned on the lights, going to the drawer where the clothes he gave Shion was in.

"At least I don't need to give her underwear." He muttered to himself and giggled as he took the clothes out of the drawer. He looked out the window and saw that it was practically night time again. As he got downstairs, he saw Shion watching the news, while covered in the blanket.

"Hahaha, I knew that you would follow my instructions." He teased and handed her the clothes as she snatched them out of his hands, sticking her tongue at him again. She hid herself under the blankets as she put the clothes on.

"You know, it must be uncomfortable putting your clothes on like that." He commented as she put the clothes on. As she was done, her hair was messed up, but she fixed her hair with her hands. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It must be Oishi, thinking that my parents are here. I bet he wants to tell my parents about my "accident"." He angrily said as he came closer to the phone.

"Ugh… He must've told my grandmother already." She groaned as she lay on the couch, changing the channel.

"H-h-hello?" He stuttered as he answered the phone.

"Keiichi-kun come quick! This is Rena!" Rena yelled over the phone.

"Rena.. What's wrong?" He asked her quickly as he heard her panicking.

"Mion.. She's hurt!"

"Where are you!" He asked her, panicking too. Shion came over his shoulders and listened in to the conversation.

"We're outside the junkyard. There's a telephone booth outside! Please come quickly!" She yelled over the phone and hung up. Keiichi groaned and headed to the door, with Shion following him.

"Wait! What's wrong!" She yelled at him as he opened the garage door, seeing the bikes.

"Mion.. She's hurt." He said as he got on his bike. He told Shion to get on the bike with him as he got out of the garage, closing it quickly. She grabbed his shoulders as she got on and felt the winding flowing through her hair fast as he pedaled faster and faster to the junkyard.

"Where are they?" Shion asked him as he got to the forest.

"Junkyard." He said as he passed over the trees. "This must've been done by that person… Why today? Yesterday was an attempted killing of you, but thank god you didn't die.." As they got to the junkyard, they saw Rena waving over to them, yelling and screaming at the two. Keiichi and Shion jumped off of the bike and ran over to the panicking girl. As they got to Rena, they saw Mion behind them, holding her stomach. She was bleeding. Like what happened to Shion.

"Mion!" Keiichi yelled and pushed his friends away, getting to Mion.

"Kei-chan.." She said, trying to smile. Tears were running down her face from the pain.

"Who did this?" Keiichi yelled at Rena. "WHO!" He said, holding Mion next to him.

"No time for talking… Kei-chan.. We should get.. To the hospital… Quickly.." She groaned as she held her stomach with her left hand, while Keiichi held her other hand and her head. Keiichi nodded and let her on the bike, letting her hold on to his hips. They were lucky that the junkyard was close to the hospital.

"Mion.. Hold on.." Keiichi muttered as he pedaled faster than before. They were a yard away from the hospital, and he felt the blood from Mion staining his back, but he didn't mind. As they got to the hospital, he groaned as he carried her to the hospital. People stared as he carried her, and they all stared at Mion, and saw that blood was dripping down from her. As Keiichi held her, he saw doctors running up to him with a cot, and he lay her down on the cot.

"Kei…" She groaned before she went into the emergency room.

"Mion.." He murmured quietly. As he dropped down on his knees, seeing the one he loved injured, Rena and Shion ran inside the hospital and frowned as they saw Keiichi starting to cry. Rena and Shion comforted Keiichi by hugging him and patting him in the back, while they went out of the hospital.

"Rena, did you see who hurt Mion?" Keiichi sniffed as they all walked to Rena's house.

"Yes, and it **did** look like the person who killed Satoko.." She said in a quiet voice.

"How did she bleed? Did she get stabbed?" He asked her, still sniffing.

"Yes, she did.. And it seemed that this Hanyu person took my hatchet too.." She mentioned.

"This seems to be getting much more stranger. Shion and Mion have been stabbed, while Satoko got killed With a baseball bat.." Keiichi muttered to himself, even though if he knew that his friends could hear him.

"Satoshi's baseball bat.." Shion remarked.

"So, if _it_ killed one person, and attempted to kill two, then what about Rena, Rika, and I?" Keiichi asked them.

"I don't know.. We all have to be careful.." Rena told her friends. "Let's stay with Mion while she's in the hospital. Shion, tell your grandmother."

"But, I want to bring Keiichi to your house too.." Shion exclaimed sadly. Rena raised an eyebrow at her.

"I never thought that you felt like **that** for Keiichi." Rena giggled. Keiichi thought that Rena was acting weird, and Shion thought that too. Shion blushed and looked at Keiichi who was smiling at her.

"No, not like that. We all know that he likes Mii-chan, but Mion doesn't know at all." She said happily as they got to Rena's house already.

"Speaking of people who we like, who do you like, Rena-chan?" Keiichi asked her, smiling already.

"Uhh.. No one! No one at all, Keiichi-kun!" She blushed. As Rena knocked on the door, her dad opened it, giving her a pat on the back and said hi to her and Shion and Keiichi.

"Oh, so this is the first time you bring a boy in.." He smiled at Rena and then looked at Keiichi, who was standing with Shion.

"Dad, it's not like that.." She blushed. As her dad let all of them in, they rested for awhile until Shion went home after calling her grandmother. So after Shion left, Keiichi and Rena were in the couch alone as Rena's dad was sleeping already.

"So I see that you care for Mion a lot, am I right?" Rena asked him, moving much closer to him.

"Of course, also Satoko and Shion.." He sighed as he moved much closer to her. "I would care a lot for you too. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." He smiled at her, making her blush.

"Keiichi…" She murmured to herself. Before she could say anything else, Keiichi gave her a tight hug, making her blush much more.

"I wish this whole thing had never happened." He whispered into her ear. "I mean, what happens if we're next?" Rena hugged him back with a soft, tender like hug. Suddenly, Keiichi stopped hugging Rena and stood up, looking scared and worried.

"Keiichi-kun, what's wrong?" She asked him as he headed for the door.

"Oh my god… I.. I forgot about Rika.." He said as he opened the door, with Rena following him out of the house.

"What about Rika-chan?" She asked him, worried too.

"Shion and I.. We were supposed to tell Rika… We were supposed to warn her about Hanyu.." He stuttered.

"Wait!" She said and grabbed his arm. "I want to come with you."

"Of course you could come.." He said.

"Crap.." He said under his breath.

"What?" Rena said, still holding on to Keiichi's arm.

"My bike.. I forgot it at the hospital.."

"We can just walk to Rika-chan's house, I mean, it's close to where I live.."

"Okay.." He said as Rena started to lead the way. He looked around and checked if there were any shadows lurking around as they walked.

"Here we are…" She said, waving a hand as she showed Keiichi the front door to Rika's house.

"Should we also tell her about.. Satoko?" He asked her. She nodded and pushed him to the front of the door. He gulped and knocked on the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and they both saw Rika, tired.

"What are you guys doing here? And have you seen Satoko?" She asked them with a sleepy voice. The two teenagers both frowned and asked to come in. There, they told Rika about Satoko, and Hanyu.

"No…" Rika said in her adult voice. "That can't be true. Hanyu.. She would never do that.." Her eyes widened and backed away from both Rena and Keiichi.

"And… She tried killing Shion and Mion too.." Rena said to her.

"This can't be.. This is impossible.. How can a god come back to life? After dying as a human?" She asked them.

"We don't know, Rika.." Keiichi said, sitting down on his knees.

"We should probably get Shion too, I mean, what if that person, who looks like Hanyu, might try and kill her?" Keiichi told them.

"Also Mion.. We probably have to stick together to survive." Rena told them all, with a strong and courageous voice.

"Right, Rika-chan, hold my hand once we go outside, just in case." Keiichi told her. She nodded and once they got out, Rika quickly held Keiichi's hand tightly as they passed by the homes, which had no lights on, since mostly everyone was sleeping by now. As they got to Shion's house, they all sighed with relief as they saw that the lights were still on. They heard no sounds too, except Shion's grandma talking. Rena told Keiichi to knock on the door, as she held Rika's hand.

Keiichi knocked on the door, hoping that Shion might still be alive. As he opened the door, he saw that Shion was still alive, and hugged her.

"Keiichi, what's wrong?" She asked him, as he still hugged her.

"I'm glad that you're safe." He said and patted her head. She backed away a little, and looked at her grandma, who gave her a glare.

"We're gonna have to stick together if we want to stay alive." He told her.

"Does your grandmother know?" He asked her.

"Of course, she's worried about Mion too." She said with a sad voice.

"Okay, well ask your grandmother if you can come with us.. We're going to stay with Mion for the rest of the night." Rena yelled over, still holding Rika's hand

"Good, I've been worried about Mii-chan ever since." She sighed. Rena smiled at her as Shion asked her grandmother if she could come with her friends. As she got out of the house, they all walked to the hospital. It seemed scary, knowing that "Hanyu" was lurking around somewhere. Keiichi shivered and his eyes were wide, he thought about Hanyu the whole time. Rika, on the other hand, was not scared at all. She died a hundred times, and was scared the first time, but now, she was brave.

"I see my bike!" Keiichi said as he jumped up and down, then running up to it.

"Good thing no one stole it…" He jokingly said. As they got to the hospital, Dr. Irie was talking to one of the other doctors.

"Dr. Irie!" Rena yelled and ran up to him.

"Oh, it's Rena-chan and her friends," He smiled at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to visit Mii-chan." Rena told him and smiled.

"Oh, yes, Mion-san, she's in room 56. You can stay the whole night if you want." He told them.

"Thank you." Rika told him as they went into the hallway, looking for the room. Keiichi spotted Mion's room quickly and opened it, seeing Mion sleeping with a bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"Awww… Mii-chan looks so cute when sleeping!" Rena said happily, almost yelling, but Shion covered her mouth.

"Keiichi and Rena said that you and Mion have been stabbed, is that true, Shion-san?" Rika asked her friend in her adult voice. Shion nodded and walked closer to her sister's bed.

"Mion looks so peaceful when sleeping, you know how energetic she is when she's awake." Shion smiled as she held her sister's hand.

"I'm going to stay with Mion the whole night." Keiichi said to everyone, walking up to Mion's bed.

"Me too." Rena said.

"I guess all of us will, is that so?" Rika asked them. They all nodded and stayed with Mion practically the whole night. Shion's head fell asleep on Keiichi's shoulders, while Keiichi fell asleep on the side of Mion's bed. Rena and Rika fell asleep together on a chair which was at Mion's room. But, they didn't know that "Hanyu" was watching them all outside of the window.

"If they only knew.." Hanyu said in a creepy voice, giggling as she watched them asleep.

"Tomorrow will be the worst day of their lives.." She said, mumbling to herself. "Rika will get the worst of it.." Suddenly, as she giggled to herself again, Rika opened one of her eyes and noticed Hanyu. Hanyu didn't care about being noticed by Rika, and stood there. Rika wasn't afraid at all, it was her friend after all.

"Hanyu," She said in a strong voice, not being afraid of the one person who killed her best friend. "Why are you doing this? To all of us? And I thought a god could not be revived after dying as a human?"

"Well you thought wrong, Rika Furude," She told her in a creepier voice. "I **can **be revived. I won't die.. I only die if **you **die."

"Hmm… Explain to me why you're killing people. Why did you kill Satoko? Why did you try to kill Shion and Mion?" Rika asked her, sitting on top of the window. She could actually look past Hanyu, as if she was a ghost.

"Hehehehe… That answer lies inside _**you**__, _Furude.." She giggled, pointing to Rika's chest. "And your friends.." She said, looking up at the stars.

"Well, I better be going now, I have **more **to plan for tomorrow.." She giggled as she disappeared into thin air, like before.

"Dammit.." Rika muttered under her breath after Hanyu disappeared.


	8. Chapter Six

***I'm really sorry for the long update on this story. I had to finish the other story first***

Chapter Nine

"It's all too confusing.." Rika told Keiichi as they were both alone in her house. "Why is she trying to kill everyone so quickly?" It was the afternoon and Mion already went home with Shion. Rena decided to go with them, just to be on the safe side.

"Well, we're not dead.." Keiichi added as he sat down on the wooden floor. She stared at him angrily and scoffed.

"No.. I mean.. First it was Shion, but she failed to kill her, which is good. But second, it was Satoko, and she did kill her, with Satoshi's bat… And then Mion.. But she failed to kill her too.."

"This is like a pattern.." Keiichi told her. "First she 'fails' to kill Shion, but succeeds on killing Satoko.. She fails to kill Mion.. But, who could be the next victim?"

"I see what you mean, Keiichi," She said in a disappointed voice. "But don't you think that's just a coincidence?"

"That was just a theory," He told her in a calm voice. "Maybe today, no one would die? I mean, it's only been two days.."

"But still.." She said in an angry voice. "Hanyu came to me last night while we were in the hospital and all of you were asleep.." Keiichi's eyes widened.

"You did!" He asked her. "What if that was just a dream?"

"No, I made sure that I was awake.." She told him in her adult voice. "As I was saying, she that something bad is going to happen. To one of us again.. Probably the worst that could happen.."

"What? What is it, Rika!"

"She's going to kill me.." She said in a monotone voice. "Today."

"No!" He yelled at her. "I have to protect you." He said as he hugged her tightly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Keiichi let go of Rika so she could open the door. It was Mion and the other two. She looked alright, even after what happened.

"You seem fine.. I thought that you would still be resting by now.." Rika told her quietly. Mion giggled and patted her on the head.

As the three girls went inside, they saw Keiichi just sitting there. Rika sat with Keiichi as the three girls were with them.

"Are you going to tell them?" He whispered to her so none of the girls could hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, Keiichi, but I won't.." She whispered back to him. He was shocked by the younger girl's answer. Well, she wasn't younger as he was, she just looked like it; she really was over a hundred years old.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Keiichi asked them all in a cheerful voice, even if he wasn't happy at all.

"Oh, we were just checking up on you guys." Mion said happily. She rubbed her head, the spot where she got hit.

"What for? You know that we're fine." Rika said happily. The other four frowned at what Rika told them.

"Rika, Satoko-chan just died.." Rena said in a depressing voice. "Why are you acting so happy, even if you know what's happening?"

Rika frowned of what Rena just told her.

"I'm just trying to make everyone happy.. For now.." She said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Shion asked her. Rika turned around and looked at Keiichi. He knew that she was going to tell the others.

"I'm going to die today, by Hanyu." She confessed to the three girls. They all looked shocked and frowned.

"If you already know that you're going to die, can't you try and avoid the situation?" Keiichi asked her. She nodded no.

"There's only **one** way out of it.." She said in a calm voice. "And it's by suicide."

"I've done it before.. In many past worlds.. So I guess that it won't hurt one bit.."

"But… That means, there will only be four of us left.. What are we going to do after.. You're dead?" Keiichi asked her in a sad voice, his voice cracking.

"I don't know.. But all of you.. Stick together.." She told them all in a courageous voice.

"What time is she going to kill you?" Mion asked her friend.

"I don't know what time.. But I bet it's when I'm by myself.."

"We can't let that happen.." Keiichi said angrily as he stood up. "We need to protect you.."

"No.. You can't. If I let you, she might kill all of you too.."

"But-"

"The only thing that matters is for all of you to _try_ and stay alive.." She told them.

"I'll sacrifice myself for all of you.. I promise you that." Rika said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Maybe that's what Satoko-chan did for us too…" Shion told them quietly.

"I bet so.." Rena said in an almost silent voice.

As the four left Rika's house, they began to get worried. They looked back as they walked away from the younger girl's house, and saw Rika still waving bye at them.

"We shouldn't get too worried.." Keiichi told the three girls as they walked to town. "I mean, I bet that Rika can survive this 'Hanyu' problem."

"I hope." Mion told him. "I don't want her to get hurt."

As they got into town, they saw police cars and ambulances all around the police station.

"What! What's going on now!" Keiichi groaned as the four ran towards to the front of the police station. They were halted by a police man and they all saw a cot going out of the station.

"Oishi!" They all yelled. It was Oishi. He was in the cot. A blanket was covering most of his body, except for half of his head.

"What.. Happened?" Keiichi asked the police man.

"It looks as if he was stabbed in the heart. He was the only one inside the police station, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he got stabbed with a knife."

"Is he dead?" Mion asked the police man. He nodded sadly.

Keiichi grabbed all of the girl's hands and led them out of the crime scene.

"It was Hanyu.." He said angrily.

"Two deaths? And next is Rika-chan! What are we going to do!" Rena said in a worried voice.

"I don't know.. And Rika said that she'll handle this, right?" Mion asked them all. They all nodded.

"But.. We don't want Rika-chan to die.." Shion said in a sad voice, as if she was going to cry.

"We don't, but remember, she said that she'll handle this." Mion told her sister.

"I wish that this has never happened." Keiichi told them all. "Why is Hanyu even doing this to us? Why?"

"We don't know, Kei-chan.." Mion told him. "We have to solve this problem before it starts to get worse."

An hour later it was already turning into nighttime. The four were really worried about Rika, so they went to Rika's house quickly, and prepared. Keiichi got his own baseball bat, Mion had a real gun, and not the air soft one, Rena had her hatchet, and Shion had her taser. Keiichi was the first one close to the door and gulped as he opened it slowly, still gripping his baseball bat tightly. As they all went inside, they were quiet and had to be stealthy. They didn't make a sound. Suddenly, they saw a light shining close to the empty living room. They walked quietly to the living and saw Rika. She was just sitting down, staring at the window, which showed a bright full moon.

"Rika!" Rena said happily. But Rika didn't reply.

"Rika?" Keiichi said as he walked towards to the girl. As he walked in front of her, he stood in shock, dropping his baseball bat.

"NO!" He screamed and dropped down on his knees crying. The other three girls ran towards to him as he cried and they all gasped in shock as they saw Rika. There was a knife stabbed to her head. Her mouth was still open, but there was blood coming out of it.

"Rika!" Keiichi cried.

"Damn you, Hanyu!" He cried as he held Rika's body into his arms. He felt her cold body close to his as he hugged the dead girl.

"Wait.. It's only been an hour ever since Oishi's death.. Do you think that Hanyu is still.. Here?" Keiichi gulped as he looked around, panicking. He placed down Rika's body slowly on the floor and looked around.

"Let's get out of here, Keiichi.." Mion said in a scared voice.

"Yeah, Kei-chan, we should." Shion told him.

"I don't want to die!" Rena cried out. The three looked at her and Shion and Mion tried to calm her down.

"Not without Rika's body.." Keiichi said boldly. He held Rika and carried her out of the door. The other three ran out of the door quickly as he walked out. It was a huge full moon. The first time that there ever was a really big full moon at Hinamizawa. They were all stunned by it's beautiful scenery, but they all knew that they were in a dangerous moment of their lives.

They all ran to the town, knowing that it would be a huge crowd in their once it's night time. As they got into town, no one noticed that Rika was dead as Keiichi carried him, which was a good sign. As they ran through the whole crowd, they spotted Hanyu as they got into the middle of the town.

"Drop the girl, Maebara-san." Hanyu's voice said angrily at him and then started to giggle. Keiichi and the others turned around and saw that everyone disappeared and that Hanyu was right behind them.

"Why are you doing all of this, Hanyu!" Keiichi yelled at her as he still held Rika.

"Ahahahahaha.. I'm not doing it.." She said with a smile. He got frustrated and started to yell at her again.

"Why!" He yelled at her again. She laughed psychotically and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I'm not telling.." She said with a playful smile. "But, I will give you a chance..."

"A chance for what!" Rena yelled at her.

"A chance, to start over again.. The day before the festival.. And then this time, it can be different."

"But will you still be killed?" Shion asked her.

"I'm not telling you that answer." Hanyu said angrily, her eyes turning dark purple. "But, I'll only give you this chance only for one condition."

"What?" Mion asked her angrily, pointing the gun at her face.

"If you play a little game with me.." Hanyu smiled creepily. "I'll tell you the rules right now if you accept the game.. If you don't, I'll kill all of you." The four looked at each other with worried looks.

"We have no choice.." Keiichi told the three girls. They all nodded.

"We'll play your little game, Hanyu!" Keiichi said bravely. She giggled again.

"Okay, there is only one rule in this game," She told them al in a cold voice. "And that one rule is that you must avoid dying.."

"How can we if we don't know when you'll attack us!" Keiichi yelled at her.

"Oh, well I guess you really need to be careful.." She sarcastically said.

"Another thing before I restart this world.." She said as she made Rika fade away.

"Rika!" Keiichi yelled as she disappeared out of his arms.

"You'll remember this little incident. If one of you don't, well that's great! For me.." She laughed.

Suddenly, everything around Keiichi, Mion, Rena, Shion, and Hanyu faded away into black. They were standing on something, but it looked like they were just floating. They were surprised when they saw crystals and diamonds floating all around them.

"These are all of the worlds that failed from saving Rika.. And so they all turn into diamonds and crystals.." Hanyu told them as an image of all of them appeared on the crystals and diamonds.

"Hey, that's me!" Keiichi said as he pointed at one diamond. As they all looked at that diamond, they first saw Keiichi as a new resident with his parents. The next thing that showed in the diamond was Keiichi going crazy, and finally succumbing into paranoia and psychosis, killing both Rena and Mion.

Both the two girls looked at him with worried looks as his eyes widened. The second diamond that passed them showed Shion killing Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi. All eyes turned to Shion who's eyes widened too.

"It's sad to see all of you die.. I couldn't do anything that time, since I was still in my spiritual form.." Hanyu said sadly.

"Hanyu, why are you even doing this? To all of us?" Keiichi asked her. She smiled and looked straight through him.

"It's what fate wants to do to us in this world. I can't do anything about it Keiichi, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry to do this to all of you.."

"But, you're a god.. Can't you stop it?" He asked her.

"I wish I could, but I don't think there's any way to break _this _fate." She cried.

"But right now, you're feeling normal, right?" He asked her in a calm voice. She nodded her head slowly. Suddenly, Satoko and Rika started to appear right in front of all of them. Satoko looked normal and healthy, like Rika.

"Rika! Satoko!" They all cried and hugged them, except Hanyu didn't bother.

"Why, Hanyu! Why did you kill me!" Satoko asked her. Rika frowned and looked angrily at her used to be friend.

"Yes, why did you do that to us, Hanyu? And where are we anyways?" Rika asked her angrily.

"This is where all the failed worlds go to.. I have never showed you this before.." Hanyu told her. "And to answer your other question, it's what fate wants to do to us in this world.."

"But it's going to be a new world, remember?" Rika asked her.

"Yes, I can recreate the world where Takano is defeated, but we cannot escape the fate of when I die.." She told her.

"Why can't you?" Rika asked her angrily.

"It's because this fate seems impossible to break.." She said softly.

"But-" was the last thing Rika could say, because everything seemed to go backwards. It was reversing everything that had happened in that world.

"I'm sorry.." Hanyu's voice seemed to say to them as that terrible world seemed to reverse everything. From Rika's death, to Satoko's death, it all seemed to go back to the week before the festival.

"Let the games begin.." Hanyu's voice said to them all.

And that really was the time when they had the real games to begin.


	9. JUST TO CLEAR UP SOME THINGS

**Just to clear up some things:**

It's been two years since I've stopped writing this story. I guess you can say that it was put in hiatus for a really long time. I stopped watching anime but I'm going to try and clear stuff up for this story. I'm sorry that some of you have been waiting for a while. I'm not even sure if I can continue this story maybe this week I will think of something up since it's summer.

And in reply to spiritofwater:

1.)I guess I could say Shion crawled to Keiichi's house?

2.)Rika must've gotten out of the hospital a day later because she just fainted.

3.)Let's just say in this story they just think Hanyuu is just Rika's friend.

4.)Hanyuu probably revealed that she was god after defeating Takano.

Now I've forgotten a lot about Higurashi and just recently watched the new OVA's today (doesn't help at all), but I'll try my best to finish writing this story. But I bet no one is reading it anymore since It's been two years.


	10. Chapter Seven

***AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK BUT NOW I'M ACTUALLY TRYING TO FINISH THE STORY***

**Chapter 7**

As time reversed itself right in front of them, they couldn't help but feel betrayed by Hanyu. How could she just make them play such terrible game? Was it just for a cruel, but entertaining amusement, or was it something darker than that? Was she punishing them for all the trouble they've caused in the past worlds? Not one of them was sure, not even Rika.

Suddenly, they flashed back to the day when the festival was just being prepared. All of them looked around, except for Rika. She seemed confused as her friends looked as if they were scared to death; in which they actually were.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked them innocently and began looking all around her too. Keiichi's eyes widened in horror as Rika was the only one who had forgotten about everything that had just happened to her and her friends.

"Rika-chan," he said in a confused and scared tone, "don't you remember what just happened?" She looked at him suspiciously and saw that the rest of her friends looked concerned about her too.

"What.. is it?" she asked in her real voice. Before they could say anything, Hanyu cheerfully skipped to them. They all subconsciously knew that the game had just started once she came.

"_Is she going to do something to us right now? Is she, is she?" _Rena thought to herself as all of her friends, except for Rika stood there frozen in shock. They could see that in Hanyu's eyes that she already had plans of how to kill them.

"Rika-chan!" Hanyu said happily as she hugged her. It seemed as if Rika felt uncomfortable, seeing her friends with horrified looks on their faces. "I can't wait until the festival starts tomorrow!" She giggled creepily.

"_Something is __**very**__ wrong here."_ She thought as Hanyu hugged her tightly, almost squishing her body. This wasn't like the Hanyu she knew. Her friends backed away from the two girls and Hanyu finally stopped hugging Rika. She was glad that Hanyu's mind wasn't linked to hers right now, seeing as her friends backed away from the two girls.

"I can't wait to see you all there.." Hanyu said in an unsettling tone in her voice, including a huge eerie smile on her face. None of the teenagers, nor Satoko said anything for a few minutes even after Hanyu left.

"_I can't wait until the paranoia kicks in all of you… This __**will**__ be a very exciting game." _Hanyu said to herself as she walked into the forest. She giggled at the thought, imagining all of them accusing one another as scapegoats. She knew she didn't really have to do anything, which made her happy. As Hanyu walked into the cave where she killed Satoko, she quickly disappeared into thin air.

As Keiichi and the others explained to Rika what was going on, she recoiled and stood there frozen.

"Why would Hanyu.. She wouldn't!" Rika denied. But she saw that all of her friends were serious.

"I kind of expected that she would choose **you** to be the one to forget about everything." Shion added. Rika looked down on ground and sighed.

"What a cruel, cruel game.." She said to herself quietly. The rest of the gang still heard and agreed too.

"We have to stick together if we don't want to get killed." Satoko said courageously as she patted her best friend on the back. Even though if she attempted to cheer up and calm her friend, it didn't help at all because they all knew that they'd be screwed in this world too.

"Who got killed first?" Rika asked in a scared voice.

"She tried to kill me, but failed.." Shion sighed and looked at her sister. Mion told her too that she was going to be killed too but survived.

"Rika-chan, she killed me first." Satoko said sadly as if she was going to start crying. Rika cursed to herself so no one could hear what she said then looked up at Satoko again.

"Satoko-chan," Rika said in her cutesy childish voice. "I **won't** let her kill you." She smiled at her. Satoko smiled too, but was scared knowing that Hanyu was probably going to kill her easily.

It was night time already, and the whole group felt paranoid but stuck closely together. Keiichi watched over his friends as they slept in his house and rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was actually already four in the morning, but he knew that time wasn't important to him anymore.

"I **CAN'T **fall asleep." He said as he yawned. Suddenly, he saw shadows surrounding him and grabbed the nearest person's leg which was Mion's.

"Kei-chan!" Mion said as she suddenly woke up. She was such a light sleeper now because of what's going on. She saw Keiichi completely frightened and frozen and looked around. She didn't see anything and pulled him down to lie down with her. He sighed and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something." He said in a scared tone. She looked straight at him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips. He blushed and his eyes widened, but not because of fright.

"Wh-why would you do this during this situation?" He whispered to her. She blushed and looked away from him. "So you'd know that I _**really**_ do like you back, Kei-chan." He smiled at her and they kissed again. What they didn't notice was that Rena was awake and saw them kissing each other.

"_Why.. Why now!"_ Rena thought angrily to herself as she peered with one eye as she saw that Mion and Keiichi kept kissing each other. _"Mii-chan said she didn't like anyone… And we all promised we wouldn't like the same guy.. What a liar.. What a-" _Before Rena could think of anything else, her body froze as she laid down. She stopped breathing and was struggling to do so. Suddenly, her eyes turned blood red and it seemed as if there were black veins visible all over her face, which was a grotesque sight to see. But no one saw at all. Hanyu was back and no one knew.

"_They said they'd look out for each other.. but I guess not" _Hanyu laughed to herself in her mind as she possessed Rena's body.

"I have to go to the bathroom and wash my face," Keiichi said as he stood up and kissed Mion's head as she was still lying down. She smiled at him as he left and walked up the stairs. Hanyu looked around and waited for a few minutes, staring coldly at Mion and the others as she fell right back to sleep again.

It was dark and quiet for a few minutes until Mion started snoring and Hanyu silently walked over to her with a huge grin on her face.

"_You're going to die.." _Mion heard someone whispering repeatedly in her mind. She closed her eyes tighter and finally opened them wide. Suddenly she opened her mouth in shock as she saw 'Rena' with an alarming and sinister smile on her face.

"Hiii… Mii-chan!" Hanyu said happily as she smiled at her. Mion rubbed her eyes and looked back up at her with a shocked look on her face.

"R-r-rena-chan?" Mion stuttered. Hanyu gave out a creepy laugh and covered Mion's mouth tightly. As Mion mumbled and tried to scream, she felt like she she couldn't move and was frozen. 'Rena' hummed quietly to herself as she was suffocating Mion. Finally, she took the pillow under Mion's head and put it tightly on her face.

Mion tried to move but her limbs were flailing as if she were having spasms even though she was dying. Finally, she stopped moving and Hanyu gave out a laugh. As she uncovered the pillow from Mion's face, she saw that her green eyes were wide open but the colour from her iris had seemed to fade and that her mouth was slightly open from shock. She had tears in her eyes, but Hanyu wiped them off. She put the pillow behind Mion's head and closed her eyelids. She made it look as if Mion was sleeping on her side.

"_Keiichi is too much of an idiot to notice that his girlfriend is __**dead**_." She giggled in her thoughts as she went back to 'sleep'. Once Keiichi came back down the stairs quietly, he just looked at Mion and didn't bother kissing her and just went to sleep.

"_I hope you're in for a surprise tomorrow, Keiichi-san" _Hanyu told him in his head. Keiichi gasped and looked around and saw nothing.

"Crap.. I'm getting paranoid." He told himself and tried to calm himself down. In reality, he was scared to death and didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw that _all_ his friends were asleep. He smiled at Mion but didn't bother touching her, not wanting to wake her up. As he went to sleep, Hanyu started to giggle again.

***I hope that was a good chapter after two years! :D I finished writing this at 3:14 in the morning and I'm not sure why but I've scared myself from what I wrote. Guess I'm not getting any sleep! I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting for so long and I hope that writing this chapter was worth it!***


End file.
